Help:Deliberately wrong categories message
The following is a copy of a message for a user on a different wiki. It has been duplicated here to show an example of and , and in case that message is not available in the future. The author is RRabbit42. A check of your edits shows that you've made about two dozen edits over the past few months, but all of them have been to only add categories pages. The way categories are used here is being completely overhauled. Please read the Category policy so you know what will be allowed in the future. Some of the categories you've added in the past have been completely wrong, especially the ones for the dog Cujo. That tells me either you're adding categories just for the sake of adding categories, or you do not understand what the words mean. On Cujo's page, you put the following: * Xenophobes. A xenophobe is someone who "who fears or hates foreigners, strange customs, etc." Cujo did not fear or hate anyone. The rabies from the bat caused him to attack humans. That is not the same as hating humans. * Betrayed Villains. Where in the movies was he betrayed? And by whom? A disease cannot betray anyone. * Traitor. Being a traitor means you make a deliberate decision to throw away your values and morals. Cujo's actions were caused by the rabies and were out of his control. * Seeker of Vengeance. This implies that Cujo saw something was wrong and took steps to make it right or to find retribution for that activity. Again, rabies drove his actions, not his own conscience. * Possessed/Brainwashed. Being infected with a disease is not the same as another person trying to alter your behavior through psychological methods, and it is not the same as an alien taking over your mind and body. * Zombies. Cujo wasn't dead when he began attacking people, and after he was killed, he stayed dead. * Arrgoant Villains. At no time did Cujo express any kind of superiority over the people he met. That's kind of hard to do when you don't speak the same language as them. * Failure-Intolerant Villains. This means that they are the leader of an organization and when someone they employ makes a tiny mistake, they jump all over that person and usually kill them as an example to the rest. This category completely does not fit Cujo. * Sadists. A sadist is someone who deliberately hurts others and enjoys hurting them. Cujo's attacks were the result of the rabies, not a personal enjoyment of hurting others. * Destroyer of Innocence. This requires a deliberate series of steps to change the viewpoint of another person, and that person held a certain ideal that is now broken or has come into question. A disease does not take deliberate steps to change a person's viewpoint. It is incapable of thinking. * Anime Villains. As far as I know, the story Cujo has only been released as a book and a live-action movie. It has never been adapted into a Japanese anime movie. * Scapegoat. A scapegoat is someone you pick to receive the blame for something they didn't do. Cujo definitely did kill others and it was clearly identified that he killed others. Cujo would have been a scapegoat if another dog had been the cause of the attacks and either they couldn't find that other dog or someone said "We can't blame that other dog for (whatever reason they have) so we'll blame Cujo instead." * Presumed Deceased. In both the book and the movie, it's clear that Cujo was killed. To be presumed to be deceased means no one saw that character dying, but under the conditions they were last seen in, it's very likely they died. Example: falling off of a 100-story building and they don't have any kind of superpowers that would allow them to survive the fall. * Serial Killers. This is not the same as killing more than one person. It's a deliberate decision to kill people in specific ways where the attacks are planned. The rabies Cujo contracted did not permit that kind of deliberate decision-making. * Heroes Turned to The Dark Side. This involves deliberate actions, where the character sees that being bad is more attractive to them than being good. Doing bad things as a result of a disease is not the same as consciously deciding to be bad. We have had a lot of problems like this in the past. People adding categories willy-nilly and they don't seem to care if they are wrong. They have also used adding categories as an excuse not to write anything about who the character is, what they do and what their motivations are. All of that is going to stop and it's going to be enforced by blocking people. Spend time writing about the characters instead of slapping categories on them. Otherwise, you'll be amongst those who are blocked because as shown above, the categories you put on Cujo's page are wrong. ; Follow-up Over the course of the year after the above message was left, the user continued to add wrong categories. A check of their edits showed they only added categories to pages and made no other kind of edits, which is referred to as category spamming. They received several warnings and blocks before a permanent block had to be placed. Category:Help